Leave No Stone Unturned
|number = 69 |airdate = December 2, 2017 |writer = Pat141elite |next = Eventually, the Stars Fall |previous = Chihiro (episode) |}} is the sixty-ninth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It features the debut of Genm's God Maximum Gamer Level 1,000,000,000. This chapter adapts the season 2 episodes, and the first half of , which culminates with the deaths of and . Synopsis The Space Explorers continue their hunt for Chihiro and the other point of Origin, that is Nanaha according to Haruka. While following Jin all the way to the Jellyfish Amazon, Goro and Taki witnesses the man going into desperate heights to end his lover's suffering. Meanwhile, Chihiro continued avoiding 4C and the Space Explorers, until he discovers that the YBR19 System on Iyu's armlet. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |檀 黎斗|Dan Kuroto}}: |岩永 徹也|Iwanaga Tetsuya}} * |花家 大我|Hanaya Taiga}}: |松本 享恭|Matsumoto Ukyō}} * |九条 貴利矢|Kujō Kiriya}}: |小野塚 勇人|Onozuka Hayato}} Amazons Cast * |水澤 悠|Mizusawa Haruka}}: |藤田 富 |Fujita Tomu}} * |鷹山 仁 |Takayama Jin}}: |谷口 賢志 |Taniguchi Masashi}} * |千翼|}}: |前嶋 曜|Maejima Yō}} * |長瀬 裕樹|Nagase Hiroki}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |浅井宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow ***Inorganic: Stealth, Ragna-mail (in VNZ-2000 GOLEM) **Taki ***Ragna-mail (in VNZ-2000 GOLEM) *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***StealthCrow Armor Rider Gahsat *'Gashat Used:' **Huntress *** **** , (in **Snipe *** ( ) **Lazer Turbo ***Bakusou Formula **Genm *** **** *'Level Used:' **Huntress ***Ninja Gamer **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer **Lazer Turbo ***Formula Gamer **Genm ***God Maximum Gamer Level 1,000,000,000 *'Gashacon Weapons Summoned through Ninja Gamer Level X:' ** Lockseed *'Lock Used:' **Ryugen ***Budou, Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Change:' **Ryugen *** Signal Bikes and Shift Cars *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat, Shift Ride Crosser ***Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach ***Dead Heat Mach, Mach Chaser *'Car Used:' **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat, Shift Ride Crosser ***Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach ***Dead Heat Mach, Mach Chaser Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Shoubousha, Soujiki, Light, Lock, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Ryuga's Possession:' Dragon *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Reizoko, Launcher, Robot *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' Cobra *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch, Bakudan, Bat *'Bottles in Anzu's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 70. *'Deviations from the ''Amazons source material:''' **From " ", Haruka was the one who finished off the . Here, it is Samus who kills the said Amazon. **From " ", during Jin's battle against the where Mamoru interrupts the fight; Jin manages to pin Mamoru down while Shido and his team arrive before continuing. Here, Goro manages to make short work of the Mole Amazon, giving Jin enough time to assault the Jellyfish Amazon and leaves Mamoru half-dead. Either way, Mamoru still dies after taking the HS grenade round fired by Fukuda. *"Leave no stone unturned" means to do everything possible to find something or to solve a problem. The episode title refers to how will the Space Explorers, Goro and the female ninjas, Taiga, Kiriya, Kuroto, and 4C put an end to what transpired the events of this arc. Though in general it refers hunting down , while Samus plans to silence two certain individuals who are involved - and . **Both Goro and Taki quote the episode's title during the fight against the Jellyfish Amazon, and at the end of the episode itself, respectively External Links *Episode 69 at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode